Warrior Princess
by Cloudspi
Summary: AU: An Island protected by a powerful spell, from a world full of chaos. Resides the Warrior Princess, next in line to the throne, Erza Scarlet. All is peaceful and quite that is until an intruder accidentally stumbles upon the island. How will this affect the inhabitants?
1. Chapter 1

Warrior Princess

Cloudspi

Tenrou Island, where the seas were sapphire blue, many woodlands distributed around the island, a few caves here and there. The island were faeries resided, inhabited by females, not a single male to be seen, hidden from the rest of the world. It is said the founder of the island, the first queen, who practiced magic, had placed the island under a spell so that the rest of the world could no longer harm those who bear the insignia of a dancing fairy. However the spell was very powerful and as a result, she unfortunately she had died. The next queen, was Belldona, an intelligent and powerful swords woman, chosen by Mavis herself, she leads her fellow faeries with great authority and respect. Using a magical lacrima, only she has the authority to view the outside world, but the island becomes visible to the outside world if this action is done. The next in line to the throne is the ever so commanding, Erza Scarlet, daughter of Belldona. Like her mother she is a powerful swords woman who has deep red hair and alluring brown eyes.

Her battle cries could be heard loud and clear, in fact everyone on the island could hear the fierce woman. They knew she was at it again; training.

Two figures were seen in the distance, they were watching the flaming beauty in the center of the woodlands, swing her blades around, with the at most of grace.  
"Wow, she sure is improving" said a busty blonde with her hair tied up in a half pony tail shifted to the side, Lucy Heartifilia, the woman who reads the stars as if they a book.  
"Well of course, Lu, she is here everyday, whenever she isn't attending to her duties, of course" replied a smaller figure with blue hair and a yellow bandana, Levy McGarden, resident bookworm, knows of every book ever found on the island. She turned back to Erza, then smiled at the sight of her friend, 'one day she will lead us, and what a good leader she will be.' A sudden rustle from the bushes had snapped her out of her thoughts, she turned in the direction of the noise.

"Hey Lu, did you hear that" she asked.

"Yes" Lucy replied also turning to the noise. "It must be a messenger from the castle"  
As if on cue a small dark blue haired girl had appeared from the bushes, with twigs and leaves stuck in her hair. She soon spotted the duo and started a quick jog towards them, however she had tripped over a small rock that seemed to appear from no where and she landed on the ground with a 'Oof'

"Wendy!" The duo exclaimed as they ran over to the girl to help her up.

"Thank you" breathed Wendy, as she brushed down her sundress of any dirt, Lucy and Levy started to pluck out the twigs and leaves in her hair.

Although young, Wendy knows how treat any wound, she gained this knowledge from her adoptive mother Grandeeney, but she had died when Wendy was young, and so Porlyusica, the Queens personal healer, had taken her in and raised her ever since. She also delivers messages around the Island but mostly to Erza.

'Wendy, what are you doing here?" inquired Lucy.

''Oh, I almost forgot, I came here to give Erza a message, Belldona wants to see her"

"Ah Ok, well I shall go get her for you" Lucy said as she turned towards Erza and started running towards her.

"Thank you, Lucy" Wendy yelled out to her.

As Lucy was running, she thought that she have to get her attention somehow without getting too close to her, otherwise she would be accidentally hit by her swords, and that could leave a mark.

"Erza" She called out hoping to get her attention but to no avail so she tried again, a decibel higher.

"Erza!" still no response. She slowed down and looked around as if searching for an idea. She sighed, she didn't want to resort to this, it would only worry her. "Ok here we go, one...two..." she took a deep breathe and screamed "AHHHHH!"

Erza heard a scream and snapped her head to the direction of the noise, her attention came to Lucy waving her hands frantically in the air. She dropped what she was doing and ran over to her friend.

"Lucy! What's wrong? Is it a spider bite?" And with that she started to inspect Lucy of any injury or sign of a spider bite.

"Erza, it's Ok, I just had to get your attention" she paused and Erza stopped "And now that I have it, Wendy has come with a message, Belldona wants to see you at the castle, it must be important though since she never interrupts your training." She tapped her finger on her lips, thinking what could be so urgent.

As soon as she finished, Erza's expression had changed from confusion to realization in a split second and she swiftly turned back to her equipment and gathered it up and began to run, whizzing straight past Lucy.

"Hey Erza, what's the rush?" She asked as she ran past her.

"It's my mothers birthday! And I forgot!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"You forgot your mothers birthday!?" She yelled back as she started to run after her.

She didn't reply, she simply picked up speed and ran past Levy and Wendy.

"Hey Lu, why is Erza in such a rush?" Levy asked Lucy as she came to a halt.

"Erza" she breathed "Forgot Belldonas birthday"

"Oh my, well we'd better go after her" and with that she ran after Erza.

"Levy! Don't just run off like that!" Lucy exclaimed

"Hey guys, wait for me!" Wendy cried, running after them

* * *

"I can't believe she forgot my birthday" Belldona paced around the throne room, she sighed "When will she learn" as she sat down on the throne in the center of the room. She then leaned over and picked up the lacrima that allows her to view the outside world, but in turn the island becomes visible to the outsiders.

* * *

High above, 2 F15E Strike Eagles soared in the skies, above the Pacific Ocean. Jellal Fernandes, a man with striking blue hair and a red tattoo adorned on the left side of his face, the commanding officer of the test flight, and in the other aircraft, Simon Mikazuchi a man with dark hair and a broad stance.

"Hey Jellal, you never told me how you got that tattoo" Simon suddenly spoke up.

"Really? Well I might tell you once we get home" Jellal laughed

"What's so funny" Simon questioned. But he never got a chance to get an answer, because HQ had chimed in.

"Headquarters, please update your situation, over"

"Heading over the Pacific Ocean, everything seems to be in order, over" Jellal replied.

"Very well, contact us if anything comes up, over"

"Man, I can't wait till this evening, my sisters cooking dinner tonight"

"You have a sister?" Jellal said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, haven't I mentioned her before? Well her name is Kag-"

"Simon! Watch out!"  
Jellal had interrupted him because a Phantom aircraft had appeared out of seemingly no where and zoomed straight past them, just missing Simon's aircraft.

"Shit what are they doing here?" Simon yelled.

"Maybe they are here for a tea party?" Jellal joked.

"Now isn't the time for jokes, Jellal" he yelled over the intercom

"Alright, alright just trying to lift the mood".

He sighed, 'what to do' he thought. He remembered he had to contact HQ "Headquarters, Phantoms aircrafts have appeared, what are your orders?" Jellal asked.

"Shoot them down!" A voice boomed, Makarov, the Captain.

"Got it" Jellal turned to Simon "Get behind him" he ordered over the intercom.

"So much for a flight test" Simon said

Both of them turned their aircraft's around and started to shoot at Phantom, until two more had appeared behind them.

"Where did they come from?" Jellal inquired. Just as Jellal had said that the one they were persuing had flipped over their heads and were now behind them. He turned to his right hand man, Simon, he noticed his engine was beginning to smoke.

"Simon, you're smoking!"

"What? Oh shit!"

"Can't you evacuate?!"

"I'll try!" Simon replied, he tried the button, but nothing happened "Shit, it's jammed" he said rather frantically.

"Simon, don't worry I'll cover for you, you'll- he was interrupted by a sickly noise, he turned to Simon, some sick bastard had decided that this was the right time for his vision and mind to become slow.

"Jellal, I'm not gonna make it, find yourself a girl and promise me to look after my sister"

"No don't say that! You will have that dinner tonight and you will be my best man at my wedding in the fut-

He didn't get to finish, Simon smiled as his friends actions, and a explosion was heard to Jellals right and he watched in horror as his friend was engulfed by flames, still smiling.

"SIMON!" He cried out to his friend. And watched as the plane plumet down onto the oceans surface. "Shit" he looked down to his dashboard and noticed his fuel tank was running out at rapid speeds "Double shit! Gotta find somewhere to land." And not to far away along the horizon he had spotted an Island with a large tree in the center. As if the Gods were suddenly on his side. He decided to update HQ.  
"HQ we just lost Simon, damn sky pirates shot him down. I'm running low on fuel and I've just spotted an Island, in the middle of the , gonna go land this tin-can there, lets hope they speak English" He received no response.

"HQ?" He tried again, but still nothing. He sighed 'there must be no reception around these parts' he thought, he turned around and noticed no Phantoms. 'They must have abandoned their post'. He turned back around and started to take notice of the island, at first glance he couldn't see any clearings to land in, because of the many trees that surrounded the tree in the cente, but upon further inspection he noticed a clearing off to his right. He readied his aircraft to land. As soon as he did that he opened his the door and jumped out, and moving around his plane to inspect the damage taken, the fuel tank was blown straight open. He sighed 'great gotta find another way to get off this Island, he started off in the opposite direction 'Might as well go find some help, and explore this Island.

* * *

**Well first chapters up of this grand new adventure! I'm excited, how about you? Well this is my first Fanfiction and I'd thought id jump in with the mix. I would've made it longer, but i had to write it all over again after my laptop shut down and deleted all my preciousness, sigh. Silly technology. Well I'm looking forward to this story, if you hadn't already picked up on it will be based around Erza and Jellal. Please tell me how it is. Is the spelling & grammar Ok? **

**Until next time! ~ Also isn't bangle a funny word. Bangle.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh no, this is bad, this is really really bad" Erza said out loud as she was running up the steps to the castle. "Might as well dig my own grave!" She yelled as she kicked down the entry doors. Bang. A woman off to the side was frightened due to the sudden event, and dropped the large barrel that she was in the middle of taking down from a shelf. "No!" she yelled as her barrel crashed onto the floor. The lady with long brown curly locks, stared down at the mess that was covering the floor around her feet, before turning around to look at the culprit who caused her to drop her beloved beverage.

"Oh it's only you Erza, what are you doing here so early I thought you were out training?" She said as she reached up to grab another barrel and walk over to a nearby table to sit upon it with her legs crossed right beside her trusty barrel.

"Where is mother?" Completely ignoring the woman's question.

She removed the barrel from her mouth, and with a satisfied 'ah' she looked up as in thought and gasped, suddenly remembering.  
"I think she was in the throne room" and chugged down another gulp of her barrel of her favorite beverage. Erza had no time to scold her for her actions, she was running late as it is.  
"Thank you Cana!" She yelled over her shoulder as she ran down a hall in the direction of the throne room. She came to a halt at a double door, took a deep breathe 'Ok here we go' and she knocked twice on the mahogany door. She heard a faint shuffle behind the doors before a "Come in" had rang in her ears.

'At least she sounds somewhat calm' she thought as she opened the door with a creak.

Her mother had her back to the door and turned around to welcome the guest, she realized it was her daughter and sighed, glad that it wasn't someone who had any bad news. She had to deal with that stranger first. And she most definitely didn't want her daughter anywhere near him. Mavis had us from them for a reason and she didn't want to put her efforts to waste "Hello Erza, glad to see you finally made it".

"Good morning mother. Please forgive me for I forgot to wish you a happy birthday this morning, I should've remembered. Please hit me for I have wronged you". She shut her eyes mentally scolding herself for forgetting such an important event and turned to the side so her mother had a clear shot at her shoulder.

"Erza! I'm not going to hit my own daughter, what kind of mother would that make me? A not very good one, I tell you that now". she walked over to her daughter and placed her hand under her chin and lifted her head up. At this action Erza opened her eyes, to see her mother smile warmly at her. She smiled back.

"Sorry Mother, I guess I wasn't thinking straight"

"That's Ok, I've grown quite used to it over the years of raising you". She turned to face a table, to which she walked over to "Please Erza sit down, I would like to listen to how much you are improving with your training" she gestured towards a seat opposite of her seat. Erza walked over to the seat her mother directed her to and sat down after her, she began to tell her mother the new move that she was practicing and only a few more tries that she would have it perfected. Belldona sat in silence nodding her head every time Erza paused and she would start back up again, she could see the gleam in her eyes that make the color brown seem exciting and full of life rather than simple and dull.

Erza took a breathe finally finishing her story on how much she is improving. She really wanted to head back to training, unless Lucy wanted to go to the waterfall to freshen up a little, she would not mind that at all. In fact she was really starting to like that idea. She might even invite Cana seeing how the girl is always inside, drinking to her heart's content.

"Is there anything else you would like to talk about, I was thinking of heading over to the waterfall with Lucy and Cana?" she inquired with hope in her voice.

"I don't see why not" to this Erza leaped out of her chair and headed over to the door. She always liked hanging out with her friends whenever she wasn't training. She might even head out to train again afterwards. "However do be careful"  
At this Erza turned around and looked at her mother. It wasn't at the fact that she always said this to her afterwards their talks, she thought she heard something. Something that her told her, that her mother was hiding something. She shrugged it off as nothing and waved goodbye to her mother "I'll see you at dinner, Mother". She exited the room and closed the doors behind her, and headed towards the entry to the castle, to see what Cana was doing. 'Would she hide anything from me? She always told me what was on her mind. Right? No, of course she would. Don't be ridiculous Erza!' She came to where she had found Cana earlier, three barrels were toppled on the ground, completely empty of it's contents, and another was being emptied as of now. 'Ah' she let out a more than satisfied sigh as she placed the barrel next to the others, and wiped her mouth with her wrist.

"Back already -hiccup- Erza" she stifled a giggle at her broken sentence.

"Yes Cana, have you really drunken this many barrels in that amount of time?"

"Well~ the ones you see aren't the only ones" she started to giggle, almost proud that she had drunken more than what Erza had spotted.

Erza's eyebrow twitched. 'Of course' she thought. "Well I was headed over to the waterfall, did-"

"The waterfall! I am so going!" She jumped from her table almost stumbling over due to her drunken state.

"Well I was going to invite you, until you interrupted me".

"Huh, what was that Erza" completely oblivious that Erza had spoken.

"Never mind, let's go"

"Yippie!"

As they exited the building and made their way down the steps, they spotted Levy and Lucy sitting down in the courtyard.

"Erza! Cana! Over here!" Levy called out to them waving her arm in the air.

"Hello Levy, Lucy" Erza nodded at the two as her and Cana made their way over to the duo. "What are you two talking about?" Erza inquired.

"We were discussing the new book Levy just finished-" Lucy started.

"And the progress of Lucy's new book, she's been working on for what seems like forever!" Levy finished.

"How about you two?" Lucy inquired.

Cana was staring out to nothing in particular, then a butterfly landed on her nose, but she took no notice of it nor the conversation that was happening around her.

"Very well. We were headed over to the waterfall, did you want to come?" She directed the question at the both of them.

"Actually Erza, I was going to head over to the Library to pick out a new book to read" Levy stated.

"Sure Erza, I'd love too!" Lucy replied no sooner afterwards.

"Great, Cana and I are heading over there now" Erza put in.

"Well in that case, I'll head straight on over, I'll see you afterwards Lucy and tell you all about the book I pick out!" she yelled over her shoulder in the direction of the library.

"Oh ok. I'll see you around Levy!" Lucy yelled as she stood up and dusted off her clothing.

"Well if we are all ready lets go"

"Finally you guys like took forever and a day!" Cana exclaimed, finally out off her daze. Erza and Lucy laughed at her obliviousness to the butterfly.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a land far far away, a building stood high and proud, amongst the other tall structures. Giant letters adorned the front, HQ. On the street a pink haired man walked in the building, he was greeted by a secretary with long white hair; with the fringe tied up at the front, though it may seem childish it suited the young lady, as he neared the elevator. She wished him a good morning and continued with her work. The man acknowledged her and nodded and entered the elevator, and pushed a number which in turn glowed signaling that was where the elevator would stop. The doors opened with a ding revealing a floor where typing could be heard and multiple phones could be heard, ringing for someones attention. Papers were littered all across the office.

"Hey Spice Breath, where have you been all afternoon?! Shit has really gone down this morning". A lean man with hair as dark as night yelled out to the young man.

"Nice to see you too, Ice Princess!" He yelled back as he neared a cubicle and dumped his luggage down onto his table. He walked over to the man who had greeted him earlier.

"So Gray, what 'shit' has happened this morning" he folded his fingers down so that the middle finger and index fingers were the only ones left standing on both hands and bent them down twice when he said shit. "I swear if it's another one of your stories about that Janette chick-"

"No its not, and her name is Juvia not Janette, do you even have a brain?" he scolded him for not remembering her name. The man replied by waving his hand in the air brushing it off, a signal to continue with the big news. "The news is Simon and Jellal never returned from their test flight this morning. Makarov's not too happy about it either" he looked over to a corner and saw a small man pacing back and forth with his hand behind his back, in his glass window office.

"Where were they last reported?" he inquired.

"They say, they last reported flying over the Pacific Ocean, the last intermission being about Phantom"

The man slammed his fists down on the table, breaking it in the process. "Damn Phantom! When will they quit!" he yelled.

"Ah, Natsu. I see you finally made it. I've been waiting for you all morning" An elderly voice rang out in the office.

"Hey old man! Just heard the news!"

"Yes I could gather that from the now broken table". He sighed "Could I see you in my office?"

"Sure thing" Natsu replied as he made his way over to the elders office, closing the door behind him leaving the two in complete privacy.

* * *

A stone rolled down the hill due to a man simply kicking it to try and pass time, sweat rolled down his face. He had no such luck in finding any civilization in what seemed like an hour since landing here. He looked up towards the sky and the events of earlier played in his mind as if it was on repeat. He sighed, although it came out harsh and dry. He hadn't found anything that seemed eatable nor any source of fresh water. As he was walking down a trail leading to seemingly nowhere he heard a loud thundering noise. He didn't recognize it at first but he listened carefully and figured he'd head in the direction of the noise. As he neared the noise, he figured out what it was.

"Is that a waterfall?" he asked to himself. He came increasingly closer to what he thought was a waterfall and he had came to a clearing with the tree tops covering the clearing with a pond that seemed to run off the edge. He drew nearer to the edge and found himself looking down as water crashed into the water below; a waterfall. He was on the ledge and looked behind him 'Well I might as well have a drink of water and wash myself, today is just too hot to resist a nice cool down' he thought as he started to untie his shoes. When he was completely undressed, he walked into the cool water and resting behind a large boulder that seemed to block his view from below and hide him if any one spotted him and decided to attack him. He closed his eyes taking in the nice cool water and quite serenity.

* * *

Giggles resounded from the woodlands. Mainly because Cana was acting silly due to her drunken state. She had toppled over at least 3 times, ran into a spiders web and almost walked into a tree.

"How much did she drink?" Lucy asked Erza.

"When I had found her she had just finished what I thought was her 4th one" Erza laughed. She always felt so carefree with Lucy.

She laughed when Lucy laughed at how much the woman drank. They didn't really mind that she was drunk they just had to keep a close eye on her just in case if she got herself severely hurt. When they came to the waterfall that they loved to go to whenever they can. Cana had ran ahead off them taking off her clothing swiftly as they neared, and running into the water. After Lucy and Erza had picked up her clothes that were scattered along the waters edge, they followed suit leaving their clothes behind a nearby rock.  
Cana had started to splash about, but got bored soon after. She looked around and an evil thought soon popped in her mind. Lucy was her target, she slowly and quietly as could she swam up behind her, tapped her on the shoulder and as soon as she turned around splashed water in her face.

"Ah! Cana!" Lucy yelled at the cackling woman now retreating in the opposite direction. Erza also joined in with the laughter until a wave of water at hit her. She blinked. Taking in what had just taken place, Lucy had splashed her as well causing her to stop laughing. She blinked again.

"If that's how it is" Erza said with monotone voice.

"Oh no Lucy, you've done it now" Cana called out mockingly across the pond. They splashed each other with water with what seemed like for hours. But little did they know someone was watching them.

* * *

**And that's that! An afternoon well spent if I do say so myself. I could've been studying for upcoming exams but that is boring. Anyway thank you to all that reviewed, or read my story it just made me all giddy inside. I stared at the screen for a good hour just refreshing the page, late at night. So tell me, did you enjoy it? Did it satisfy you enough? Let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Credit to Hiro Mashima.**


	3. Chapter 3

She couldn't find him anywhere. She searched high and low all over the island to no avail. She sighed, placing the lacrima beside her on the table. She stood up and started to pace. 'How am I going to deal with him, dammit where is he even hiding!' she thought.

"Miss Belldona, may I ask as to why you are pacing?" A voice behind her had made itself known.

"Huh?" She turned her head to the source of the voice. A tall elderly lady stood at the entrance to the room, she wore a large red cloak and had her pink hair tied up at the back with two golden pins.

"Frustration doesn't look good on anyone, my dear."

"Porlyusica..." She sighed their was no lying to this woman. She was her friend for a long time now and can always tell when she was hiding something, and she had to seek advice on how to deal with this situation, and Porlyusica was the one she trusted most.

"Please sit down with me, a situation as arisen".

* * *

Jellal had drowsily opened his eyes, letting out a large yawn and stretching his body. "How long have been asleep for?" he asked to no one in particular. He looked around at his surroundings, he could hear the birds singing their afternoon song, the wind was whistling through the tree leaves. As the wind blew through his hair, he closed his eyes, and concentrated on the birds songs, one was a clear whistle while the other one sounded a lot like giggles. Wait, he shot his eyes open. 'Giggles? That means people, there were people on this island!' he looked rapidly around searching for the source. It was coming behind him, and scaled the large rock and popped his head over the top watching the inhabitants interact with one another. Young women were splashing each other with the cool water.

"Lucy! Get back here" a brunette yelled as she chased the blonde one.

"Never!" the blonde yelled over her shoulder and laughed at her friend who tried to chase her.

Jellal scaled back down the rock and sat back down in the cool water, and splashed him self in the face to try and diminish his growing red face. "Ok, so I'm not dreaming of this, maybe I died, yeah that must be it" he sighed, he could still hear the girls giggling. He shook his head and water that was in his hair flew in all directions. After much debate in his head he decided to let the girls have their privacy before asking them questions about his whereabouts.

Splash. Cana had fallen over in the water after chasing Lucy around the waterfall pool. Lucy and Erza started to laugh at the girl. When Cana had found her way back to the surface she started to sway to and fro before falling backwards back into the water.

"She must be having a dizzy spell again" Erza said.

"Should I take her back to her apartment, I've got to get back to Levy" Lucy said facing Erza.

"Can you manage?"

"I sure can, just help me get her changed"

Lucy who was fully changed had Cana's arm slugged around her neck and Lucy's arm was around her waist to keep her supported.

"I'll drop Cana back at her room and then head over to the library, where Levy will probably be"

"I'll stay here for a little longer, then I'll go home for dinner" she informed Lucy.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then Erza. Come on Cana, let's go home" Cana only meekly mumbled something in return.

After watching the two leave, she wandered back into the clear water and made her way over behind the waterfall for privacy.  
Jellal had peeked back over the rock because the laughter had died down not too long ago. The blonde and brunette were making their way into the woods, a red head had remained behind, he watched her walk towards where the water was crashing down, when she was out of sight he quickly climbed down off the rock and ran towards the edge. He had managed to see her go behind the waterfall, but he couldn't stop in time and had slipped forward, falling straight towards the water below him.

Splash.

* * *

Erza had her eyes closed until she had heard a splash and snapped her eyes open, facing the direction of where she guessed something had fallen in. Trying to peer through the waterfall but it was proven to be difficult for the water made things unclear .

Jellal no later had surfaced and gasped for air. Although aching he stood up shook his head side to side, water still dripping from his head. He turned and faced the waterfall.

Erza watched as a shadow rose from the waters surface and slowly make its way over to her. She went to reach for her sword, only to realize that she had nothing on. Mentally cursing herself for leaving herself defenseless. A few people on this island didn't like her and they'd probably followed her here only to get rid of her. Without another thought her voice took command.

"Stop right there. Who are you? Are you here to kill me?" A strong questioning voice rang out behind the waterfall.

Jellal stopped, following orders from the woman with red hair. 'Kill her? what is she, crazy?' collecting his thoughts and voicing them.

"Kill you? Why would I want to do that? I'm here for answers and I was hoping you could answer them for me"

Erza was taken back by the deep voice. No woman on the island had such a deep voice. Right? She tried to make out features but the waterfall proved to be a nuisance. She carefully stepped over to the side where she had entered. The stranger had its back to her. She started to take in features, short blue hair, tall, sun kissed skin. She knew of no one that fit that description.

"Identify yourself, stranger!"

Jellal almost jumped out of his skin. He didn't see her move let alone hear her. "Are you some kind of ass..." He said as he turned to face her, he didn't get to finish. He had completely forgotten she was naked. His face burned up almost immediately.

"Excuse me! Ass? I am no such thing!"

"Assassin! I meant to say assassin" avoiding all eye contact as she glared at him.

"Hmph." Was all she said as she took in his facial features. Eyes are dark with a tinge of green and a red tattoo branded across his face.

"Why are you avoiding eye contact with me we are all women here!"

"I'm no woman!" He shouted at her.

"What of course you are, why else would you be here, we all have the same... Kyaa! What the hell is that!?" She pointed accusingly down to his lower parts and covered her eyes with her hand, whatever she saw she knew she wasn't supposed to see. His eyes followed where she was pointing

"Shit!" He had no clothes on either, he began to get flustered and fell back in the water 'Great start Jellal, trying to get answers and flashing them in return'

"What the hell are you and why are you here?"

"Look lady as much as I'd like to sit and chat with you I wish to get fully clothed before we continue".

She started to walk right on past, towards a rock, she bent down and picked up her clothes and started to change. He stood up and started to walk off and climb the cliff face in an attempt to reach his clothes that he left up there.

* * *

"So old man, what was it that you that you wanted to talk about?" Nastu asked picking up multiple items in his office and inspecting them.

"As you know, Phantom have attacked. We last heard from Jellal and Simon over the Pacific Island, I want you to search for them".

Nastu stood there for a few seconds before replying "Who do I take with me?"

"Take Gajeel, you and him get along, right?"

It wasn't a question, more like an order. As much as he hated Gajeel he couldn't refuse the old mans request. "Fine. I'll go inform him and we will start searching for any clues straight away, I'm going to need the data of when they last reported and where they were exactly at that point"

"In that case, you need to speak to Gray as well"

"Ice Princess" he growled, of course he'd have to ask him.

"That is all, Natsu"

Natsu exited the office "Yo metal face and ice princess, we got work to do!" he yelled over the the noise of the office.

"What did you call me punk? Gajeel growled

"Say that again, spice boy!"

"I said we got work to do" he yelled back with a smirk.

* * *

Jellal had just gotten his trousers back on when the red head reappeared.

"Mind answering my questions now?" She stood with her arms crossed and she had a sword on her hip. He gulped he had no weapons to protect himself if she attacks.

"Only if you answer mine" he countered, while he slipped on his shirt.

She seemed to think this over because she stayed silent. "Fine"

"Great" he sat down and leaned against a nearby tree. The red head was still standing, watching his every move. "Sit down would you, I feel as this might take a while"she walked over to him sat down right in front of him cross legged and arms crossed.

"What are you?" she blurted out.

"I am a human, like you obviously" he rolled his eyes, what a stupid question he thought.

"Well how come I don't have" she pointed to his crotch "Whatever that was"

"Do you mind not pointing" he snapped at her, this was the second time she pointed at his junk today. He sighed "That's easy, I am a man and you are a woman, haven't you seen a man before?" he let out a huff of breath.

"A man?"

"Yes a man"

She screwed up her face, and shook her head shaking out her thoughts.

"Hey what's with you?" Jellal questioned

"I've only heard of men through fairy tales, I thought they were just mythical creatures of some sort"

His jaw dropped. Fairy tales! "I can assure you I am not a..." She was now crawling towards him and sat on her knees. She lifted both her hands to his face and rested them around his jaw. "H-hey what are you doing?" he managed to blurt out. Using her hands she slowly turned his head to the left and then to the right. She lowered her hands and placed them back in her lap.

"You are real..." she quietly whispered to herself.

"R-right" he stuttered and ran his hand through his hair. 'What was with this woman, suddenly advancing on him like that' he took a breath and released it. He looked at her and she had he eyes glued to the ground and a confusion written across her features.

"What is your name?"

"Huh?" she looked up at him

"Your name. What is it?"

"Erza. Erza Scarlet" she stated

"Scarlet. The color of your hair" he smiled warmly at her and grabbed a strand of her hair "I'll never forget it now" and released it. "My name is Jellal Fernandes"

"Jellal" she repeated, testing it on her tongue. She looked up towards the sky realizing that it was getting late, she quickly jumped up "Oh no, it's getting late, mother's going to be unhappy if I am late"

"Hey wait! I still have to ask you questions!" He yelled out to her.

"I'm sorry! But I really have to go!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Meet me here tomorrow!" he called back

"I'll try!" And with that she disappeared behind the surrounding trees.

'Well at least I got her name', he smiled, and with that he turned around and headed back to his aircraft, which would serve to be his new resting place for the time being.

* * *

**And that is that chapter done. Thank you to those who reviewed or read my story. Means a lot. So tell me, did it satisfy you? Did you enjoy it? How was the grammar? Send a few bottle ol' messages my way. Continue reading and I'll provide more in a couple of days. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to their respective owner, Hiro Mashima.**

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

After getting back to his craft, Jellal had begun to inspect it for further damage. With the side of the aircraft gaping open, shredded by the bullet holes there was no way to fix it without proper equipment. 'If only the maintenance man, Gajeel was here' he thought falling back onto the soft grass, placing his hands behind his head to support it. Glancing up to the sky taking note of the brilliant hues of pink and gold. The color reminded him of the idiot back at home. Just his luck, the time when he really needed them, they had no idea where he was and even if he was still alive for that matter. Letting out the breath that he did know he held and rolling over onto his stomach, and thinking back to the scarlet girl. How hadn't she ever seen a man before? Was there really no other man on this island? What about those Phantoms? Usually they left no one alive in their wake. His head was spinning with questions, shaking his head to rid his brain of the many thoughts running through his mind he sat up and opened the door to his plane and shifted until he found a comfortable position in the chair. Closing his eyes and with one last thought he went to sleep. How was he going to get off the island?

* * *

A silent ticking noise was heard in the dimly lit room. An office desk and a large office chair could be made out of the shadows. The clacking of shoes could be heard in the corridor, just outside the door. Not soon after they had stopped two heavy knocks vibrated the doors.

"Enter"A strong voice was heard behind the chair.

"Master Jose, on our recent flight, we encountered two faeries"

At this the man in the chair spun around and lapsed his hands together, entwining his fingers.

"And?" Encouraging the messenger to continue.

"We managed to take down one of them"

"One!?" Jose roared.

"Y-yes sir, however the remaining one seemed to have crashed on a nearby island."

"Which island might this be?"

"We don't know sir. It was an uncharted island"

"Uncharted you say"

"Yes sir"

"Well we better put it on the map" a sly smile making its marks on the mans features.

"Very well sir. Shall I prepare a crew to investigate the area?"

The man didn't answer, he simply stood up and walked over to the window behind him.

"Sir?" The messenger tried again.

"Hmm? Oh yes of course"

"Very well"

And with that the messenger walked out of the office leaving his master to his thoughts. Once the doors creaked to a close the figure by the window started to laugh at what seemed to be nothing but in fact he was laughing at his little plan he had thought up of.

* * *

Erza had just finished dining with her mother and talking about little things that are happening around the island. It was getting late and so Erza excused herself from dinner and went to bed. When she got into a more comfortable attire she jumped straight into bed, curling up into a ball and cuddling a pillow she let her mind drift in thought. Although all of her thoughts seemed to have been based around the Jellal fellow. How had she let herself think about him, she'll never know. Erza had remembered that she hadn't mentioned him to her mother earlier, she wasn't one to keep secrets to those dear to her, so why now? After pondering about it for some time she decided that she would tell her mother tomorrow.

The next morning Erza woke up with a yawn. Stretching her limbs and slipping sleepily out of bed she waddled her way over to the window, once there she opened the curtains which in return gave a screeching noise as the metal hooks were dragged across the metal rod. The sunshine poured in giving a nice warmth to the cool room. Once Erza was dressed she walked down to the castles kitchen, she could smell alcohol and knew instantly Cana was at it again. Drinking her life away. She greeted her friend and prepared her breakfast. Today she would be having omelettes. Once she sat down at the table she was thinking that Jellal wouldn't have anything to eat so she walked back to the food storage to see what she could take that wasn't too suspicious. In truth she didn't know what he liked so she grabbed one of everything. After grabbing a few items she put them in a basket and popped them near the entrance. Turning back around she spotted her mother going into the throne room, running after her she went.

"Belldona!' She called, catching up to her mother

"Oh hello Erza, are you off to training?"

"Uh Yeah, say Mother do you remember those fairy tales you used to read to me before bedtime?"

Belldona stopped walking and turned to her daughter.

"If I recall they were about princesses getting rescued by princes. Why do you ask"

"Are those princes... real?"

"Of course not my dear, its just what they are fictional characters in fairy tales that is all"

"But what if I told you they were real?"

"Please Erza-"

"No listen mum I was at the waterfall yesterday and I-"

"Erza that is quite enough! Fictional characters are not and cannot be real, there is no such thing as princes"

Erza had tried to speak again but her mother had closed the door on her, which meant she no longer wanted to speak. Turning around and heading towards the entrance, picking up the basket she had packed earlier and walking out the door. Walking down the cobblestone path in her own little bubble of thought completely obvious to those around her. Various thoughts racing through her mind; why had her mother acted that way? Does she already know? If so why wasn't she talking to her about it? He couldn't be that dangerous could he? Once at the path that lead to the waterfall she stopped.

"What if he is here to hurt them" she voiced out loud.

"What if who is here to hurt what?" a voice sounded above her.

A few leaves fell around her and Jellal had appeared right in front of her. Upside down.

"Jellal! You scared me" she tried to scold him

"Ah the Scarlet girl remembers" a smirk painted across his face, although since he was upside down it looked like a big frown.

"Oof" Jellal had let out a heavy breathe as Erza had punched him in the gut, and he fell to the forest floor.

"Don't do that again" she stated, sitting down on the cool soil

"Alright, alright. So what were you saying?" Jellal said rubbing his head and stomach.

"Are you here to hurt us?" Erza said with no hesitation

"Us? What no! Look I simply crashed my plane here 'cause I was being attacked" he defended

"Plane?"

"Let me guess you haven't heard of that either?"

Erza had seemed to lose her voice. How many more things hadn't she heard of? And in response simply frowned.

"Well, in that case let me show you" he smiled at her warmly standing up and helping her on her feet.

* * *

"Ok, so let me get this straight. We have no idea where Jellal might be?" Natsu sighed sitting down and slumping his feet on the table, putting his arms around his head.

"Negative. I mean we have an idea but when we trace his tracker, it glitches around this here area" Gray said pointing to a computer monitor. "Which is strange, that hasn't happened before and no known island is around this place for miles" finishing his sentence.

"How 'bout Simon?" Gajeel chimed in.

"Well he seems to be right here-" gesturing towards the map. "But that is miles from where Jellal could be"

"Well it's a lead so how about we start there?" Gajeel suggested.

"Alright shit brains! Let's go find Simon!" Nastu cheered, jumping out of his seat and heading towards the staircase.

"Don't get your hopes up Spice breath, we still don't know if he made it"

Nastu stopped in his tracks. "I know, but we can hope can't we?" and continued on his way to the staircase that leads down to the field that the company had owned with various aircraft's ranging in Cargo carriers to fighters. Natsu bringing out the inner child runs over to the fighter "I call shotgun!"

Gajeel turned to Gray "We aren't seriously letting that numb skull fly are we?"

"Not in a million lifetimes" he deadpanned.

"Get out of the driver's seat Natsu, you'll get sick and crash us in the ocean"

"Who died and made you boss?" he retorted.

"I did, now move"

"Ugh fine, I don't feel to good anyway"

"We're not even moving, how lame are you?" Gajeel said

"Let's just get this over and done with" Natsu said already losing colour in his face.

"Don't you dare puke in here!" Gray yelled over his shoulder. "Or I'll throw you out"

"Alright quit bitching and let's go already"

Gray started up the engine and made their way down the runway, pulling back on the gearstick they lifted off and begun there search.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and its characters, Hiro Mashima does**

**I do apologize for the late update. How long has it been? A week too long I tell you that. Although exams are all over, Yay! So with the holiday's just beginning I have more time on my hands which means I can update more! ..Hopefully. Anyway tell me what you thought, send a few reviews my way, oh and thank you to those who are reading and reviewing cheers to you! **

**Anyway I'll update soon enough! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

The ocean glimmered under the suns powerful rays. The current forced ripples in the water that splashed lightly against each other. No clouds could be seen in the bright blue sky that seemed to become lighter along the horizon. A buzzing noise had interrupted the once peaceful state.

"Good day to be flying aye, Gray?" Gajeel chuckled over to Gray

"One could say that" Natsu replied

"Shut your brain ash tray, if your suffering that much take motion sickness pills" Gray yelled over his shoulder

"How come you aren't sick?" He directed to Gajeel

"Because I took some before we left" he replied simply

He didn't reply, he never thought of doing that. Instead he reached under his seat and pulled out a white tin box. He opened it up and fished through its contents; bandages, rubbing alcohol and other varies things. After rattling through for what seemed like forever he had finally found what he was looking for. Taking two of the pills out and gulping them down straight down and letting a sickly 'blah' from the lack of water that he would usually take to diminish the awful deathly taste. He threw them back in the container and locked it shut and slid it back under his seat.

"Do you think any Phantoms are around" Gajeel inquired.

"Well if there is we'll know about it" Gray replied.

Natsu had looked out the window out of complete boredom. Riding with these two nothing interesting had ever happened. They would always talk about the mission and the Phantoms; he hated them too but one can only talk about them for a short period of time. He would usually go with Jellal on missions and flight training and talk about little things; that being sports and women. Somehow Jellal always had some piece of advice for him. Rather than as a work college, he looked up to him as an older brother. Jellal was always there to talk to through stressful times. A more recent one being his breakup with Lisanna, which had taken a major toll on him. It wasn't an easy one and he never really liked going into detail about it. A shiny silver object had snapped him out of his thoughts. He squinted to try and get a clearer view of whatever it was. Once he scanned over the object he had found, realization had dawned on him a few moments later. A wing.

"Hey guys, look over there to the left, its looks to be a wing"

Both men glanced over to where the man had directed them. A wing was floating on the waters surface, with bullet holes that dotted its surface. The edge where it was once connected to the plane, were charcoal black. A red tip had signified that it was indeed one of theirs. A deathly silence had resonated to those who were in the plane.

Gajeel had broken the silence.

"We'd better report it then" and he reached for the radio receiver, silently informing HQ of what they had just found.

"Hey Gray..." Natsu had started "Who do you think it was?"

"Well if you look closely it should have a number, Jellal's was 23 and Simon's was-"

"14" Natsu finished.

"Yeah how did you...Oh"

"Simon crashed" his voice trailed off, and the two fell back into silence.

"Yeah, Simon either crashed or the Phantoms got to him" Gajeel's voice continued.

"Damn those Phantoms" Natsu growled.

"Alright we'll contact his family and bring them in to inform them of the news. Let us know if anything else happens." Makarov's voice chimed in.

Gajeel returned the speaker back to its original place. Sitting back and running his hands through his long rough hair.

"We'd better return back home before we get ambushed."

"Yeah" Natsu and Gajeel said simultaneously.

Gray had tilted the gearstick and the plane turned around eventually, heading in the opposite direction- back to HQ.

Natsu leaned against the window and slumped his elbow on the low shelf beside him and placed his hand under his chin to support it. He slowly drifted off to sleep as the engine buzzed silently.

* * *

Jellal held the branch back as Erza walked past, letting it go when she was clear. After catching up to her, he noticed that she had been lugging around a basket.

"Hey, what's in the basket?"

"Uh?" Oh I thought you would be hungry out here" she replied, coming to a stop in front a giant moss covered log.

She watched as Jellal scaled it with ease and looked down to her basket and then back to the log. When she looked above it she had seen Jellal squatting with a hand outstretched in front of her, she looked past it and Jellal was giving her a warm smile. She returned the smile and gave him the basket. He took it and placed it next to him.

"Here let me help you" he offered.

After studying his facial expression, usually she never accepted help from anyone, she reluctantly took it and used her feet to scale the log. When she reached the top she noticed that there wasn't much distance between the two and felt heat rise to her face. Snatching her hands from his grasp and throwing them to her face in an attempt to cool it down. Erza had failed to realize that her feet had slipped and she felt herself falling and closed her eyes tightly. When she expected the harsh impact of the ground she felts arms wrap around her tightly. Jellal had caught her and somehow spun them around so he was the one who endured the rough ground. Together they landed on the ground with an 'oof'. When Erza had opened her eyes she noticed that her hands were on his chest, and she felt the heat rise up to her cheeks again. Suddenly realizing what position she was in pushed herself off him and sat beside him.

"Hey are you ok?" He said getting up on his elbows and looking up to her.

"Yeah I'm fine, you didn't have to do that you know"

"Don't be ridiculous" he said standing up and dusting his pants off

"Thank you, by the way" she said looking down to the ground.

"Hey, think nothing of it, I just didn't want you to get hurt"

She could feel her cheeks start to burn and she slapped her hands to her face cooling it down somewhat.

"Why does my face burn?" she questioned out loud.

Jellal had only chuckled in response, she was embarrassed and she didn't even know. He bend down and took her hands in his and helped her of the ground.

"Thank you again"

They turned around and scaled the log once more, repeating previous actions, but this time they didn't fall over. Erza went to pick up the basket but it was snatched up from underneath her. Jellal had taken it.

"I'll carry it for you"

She smiled in response and they continued down the path they were headed in. Once they were at an opening where Jellals plane was located, Erza stopped.

"Is that how you got here?"

"Yeah but it needs repairing"

"So why don't you fix it?"

"That's simple. I haven't got the right tools. You see we weren't really counting on meeting Phantoms out here"

"Phantoms?"

"Group of bastards that make our job difficult"

"What is a job?"

"Oh? Well it's a thing adults do to make money to live off, they usually do things that they are good at or has some interest in"

"What is your job"

"Right here" he gestured towards his plane "I fly"

"Fly? You mean like a bird?"

"Well yes but these wings here don't flap"

"Understood. What was this money you were talking about earlier?"

"Money is currency which humans use to buy things like food to help them" he stopped what he was doing and padded his pants. He reached in and pulled out a note.

"You see this here note, this is money"

She took the note and looked over it flipping it back and forth reading the little messages.

"You can keep that"

"No I couldn't do that, I'll have no use for it here"

"No I insist, to remember me by"

"Are you leaving?"

"Well I can't seeing how my plane is in its current state and I barely have enough fuel to make it back"

"Oh"

"Hey don't look upset, you see I can't stay here I don't belong here, my place is back home"

"Yeah...Hey why don't we sit down and eat some food?"

"Sure thing, I wouldn't mind a picnic"

"Picnic?"

"You haven't heard of it before?"

She shook her head.

"Well it's basically what we are doing now"

"Picnic. This is my first ever picnic"

"Come to think of it me too"

Together they sat, eating whatever food Erza had packed and laughed together at the stories Jellal had told about his life back home.

* * *

Makarov sat in his office thinking of what to say to Simon's only family, his sister. When finally satisfied with what he was going to say to her, he clasped his hands together, entwining his fingers and resting them below his nose, and closing his eyes. With a knock at the door he openly his eyes. There by the door a young blunette stood with her hands behind her back.

"Hello master, Juvia has just come to say that Kagura has arrived"

"Ah very well send her right in Juvia"

Juvia had spun on her heel and headed towards a young girl by the door. Makarov watched as she gestured towards the door and leaving the woman behind. She had then stood up from her chair and walked towards the door.

"Hello Makarov, it's been a long time wouldn't you agree" she said standing at the door.

"Come in child, make yourself comfortable"

She sat down in the leather chair opposite of him and placed her handbag on the ground.

"Kagura dear, i'm afraid I haven't got the best of news"

She shifted in her seat and sat on the edge, urging him to continue. After he had told her what had happened to her brother, she sobbed in her seat hiding her face with her hands.

"E-excuse me Makarov I would like to take my leave now"

"Did you want me to send for a taxi?"

"No I'll be fine, thank you sir" and with that she picked up her handbag and quickly paced out of the room towards the elevator. He sighed, he hated his job for that very reason, telling loved ones that they were never gonna see the ones they lost. He slammed his fists down and the table and stood up, mentally deciding that he was no longer going to do this.

"Juvia!" he boomed

She hurried in with an anxious expression

"Once the crew get back I want you to inform them that we are going to war with the Phantoms"

"But sir Juvia thinks that war is not the answer"

"I know dear, but in order to stop fatalities we must rid of the problem"

"Very well sir Juvia will do her best" and she spun around rushing to her desk.

And Makarov sat calmly back in his seat. Today was the last day that he would sit around quietly whilst those Phantoms ran about messing with them.

* * *

"Master Jose, we seemed to have looked everywhere and it doesn't seem to be anywhere in sight"

"Well look harder" a voice came from the transmission

"Sorry sir what was that"

"I said, look harder!" he yelled once more

"Sir you seem to be breaking up"

He didn't respond, in fact what came next was just static.

"Huh? That's weird, I had full reception just a moment ago" the man trailed was a skinny man with black hair and a red jumpsuit.

"Hmm I wonder if it has something to do with the island. I'd better get back to HQ and inform them of my hunch"  
And with that are changed course and headed west. It was just that a hunch he wasn't sure about it but he would tell them anyway.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor its character, they belong to their respective owner, Hiro Mashima.**

**And that is all I am writing today, super tired, work really takes its toll on me. Anyway thanks for reading reviewing etc. You know what I usually say. Hope it satisfies your needs and I do apologize for it's lateness, that's just me being lazy and procrastinating. Sorry :) I do hope it was enough though. Tell me your thoughts and send a few more reviews my way. Ooo I know we could make this exciting, tell me what you think the red jumpsuit guys name is and what his hunch may be!  
**

**Anyway over and out, I'm off to stuff my face with cookies and everything else.  
**

**Look forward to the next chapter and don't let the dust bunnies get the best of you! Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

A young man dressed in a red jumpsuit jumped out of a black aircraft. Taking off his helmet revealing long two-tone hair colours of black and white. He quickly tied it up in a high bun at the back. Unzipping his jumpsuit revealing a white t-shirt underneath, proceeding to take his arms out of the sleeves, he then tied the arms around his waist and continued to go forward towards the building in front of him. A lean man in a brown suit exited the building and made his way over to him.

"Totomaru, back so soon? No no no, that means you haven't got any valuable information, no?" He taunted the man in front of him.

"Still haven't lost that French accent, Sol"

"No no no, I cannot lose it. It would be a disaster if I did, no?" Sol replied back.

He didn't get a reply. The man who goes by the name of Totomaru walked past him and continued his way towards the rather large building in front of him. It was a three-story building, the top floor had walls of tinted windows for it was the watch tower.

Totomaru continued through the large glass doors and made his way past the receptionist who greeted him in a rather monotonous voice, putting no enthusiasm into her greeting. No one can blame her for this because she never got a reply, the people who usually walked through those doors either had no time to greet or didn't take notice of her. Totomaru pushed the elevator button, but it did not light up from his touch. Pushing it again and again he finally gave up and spun on his heel making his way emergency stair case when a fire had erupted or when the elevator back down like today.

"One would think we'd have that damn elevator fixed with all the money we steal" he thought out loud.

"It's a sad way isn't it Totomaru" a voice sounded behind him

"Huh?" He spun around quickly attempting to catch a glimpse of the voice who just resounded.

"Behind you"

Totomaru turned around again and breathed a heavy sigh.

"Why must you do that?"

The man in front of him had tears streaming down his face and arms in his loose sleeves across his stomach.

"We steal from other air industries and sell their planes parts to those who show an indication of being interested"

"I know Aria, I've played my part in those loots"

"Killing people for money is sad" He said turning around slowly and making his way up the stairs.

Totomaru breathed a heavy sigh and soon followed after him. It wasn't like he didn't know that killing people after he looted them of their parts was bad. It was just how he knew how to make a living. The boss, Master Jose, had taken him from a young age, given him a home and taught how to make money in 'the big wide world'. At first he thought it was normal to loot, but realization soon ticked over on a mission a few months back.

_"Juvia thinks Totomaru did a good job today"_

_He smiled at his friend, the only one he had made since he had worked with Phantom Lord. They had just forced a cargo ship to land and now had the two airmen were standing arms crossed and glaring at him, what he thought was the pilot was an old short man who had his eyes closed and sitting with his legs crossed. _

_"Hey Juvia, you stay here and keep an eye on these guys, I'll go see what they have" _

_He started his way to the ship and opened up the back of it where all the cargo was kept. It was full of plane parts and everything that a company would need for new aircrafts. He continued making his way through the cabin taking note of all the items they could sell and make a profit from. Deciding it was time to turn around and head back to Juvia, he jumped from the plane._

_"Hey Juvia, you should get a look at-"_

_ He didn't finish his sentence because the old man who was sitting was now holding Juvia's hand, the two men were now looking at the scene that was unfolding. The old man released her hand and faced towards Totomaru. _

_"H-Hey you get away from her!" he found himself yelling at the old man. Taking a step towards the duo. At this the two who were behind them now stepped out in front of them, arms still crossed. It was odd one was a rather bulky guy with white hair and the other one was much smaller in comparison with...Pink hair? He found himself staring at the unusual hair colour and how he had just noticed this completely taken back. His ears strained to hear what the man said next. _

_"Young child, you know it is wrong doing the acts you two are doing now."_

_There was silence. Wrong? How was it wrong, this is what people do to make a living right? He found himself overwhelmed with these questions._

_"Don't listen to him Juvia! Don't you remember what Jose said? This is the only way we can make a living!"_

_"The only way you say, I see Jose has you wrapped completely around his finger. There are many ways to make a living, and looting is not the best way to earn a living" the old man said calmly now standing in front of him._

_"Y-You're wrong!"_

_"Am I now? I merely trying to help you realize that your actions are wrong"_

_"Wrong? Then what is right?" _

_"Only you can figure that out. It's all apart of life to go on a journey and discover the answers to these questions"_

_He found himself breathing out a 'tch' at his philosophical remark. _

_"Let's get out of here Juvia" And headed towards his craft. "You'll be taking the cargo as always" _

_When he turned around he found Juvia was still standing where she was._

_"Juvia? Come on let's go"_

_He watched as she slowly turned around with a distant look in her eyes. Once she finally snapped out other daze she looked around frantically and made a split second eye contact with the old man and looked back at him. _

_"Right Juvia will take the cargo ship back as always" she said rather quickly, plastering a quick smile upon her features and rushing off towards the ship._

_Totomaru found himself sighing at her actions. 'What exactly did that old man say to her?' he questioned himself as he hopped in his plane and closed the door. As soon as he updated Control on how the mission went and that they are heading back now he ready to take off._

_After the mission and giving a report to Master Jose about the mission leaving out the bit about the old man and Juvia, he continued his way down the hall until he heard a small but gentle whisper and a coarse rough voice. Being the curious soul he is, he moved closer to the door which the whispers were coming from straining his ears to hear what they were saying and who were saying them._

_"What we are doing, is it wrong?" A gentle voice questioned_

_"Like I care, as long as we get paid. That's all I care about" the coarse voice scoffed. _

_"Come on Gajeel, think for a moment. Looting people is wrong, isn't it"_

_"Dammit woman, what's with all 'This is wrong, what we are doing is wrong'. What happened on that mission?" _

_Silence filled the room, followed by a deep sigh._

_"Yes Juvia, what we do for a living is wrong" _

_A scrapping noise screeched across the room as if a chair was being pushed back quite quickly. _

_"Juvia feels as if we should leave!" _

_"What are you on about this time?" _

_"If what we are doing is wrong, then Juvia thinks we should leave!" _

_"What makes you think I wanna leave?"_

_"When Juvia was on her recent mission, an old man said what Juvia was doing is wrong and he is more than happy to help me find the right path"_

_"That doesn't answer my question Juvia" _

_"Gajeel was so welcoming when Juvia first arrived. So Juvia thinks she should repay the favour. You were my first friend here and I couldn't handle Gajeel being all alone here" _

_"I'm staying here Juvia" Gajeel said firmly._

_Once again silence filled the room. Totomaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just wanted to burst into the room and convince her to stay with him. With him and him alone, he knew this sounded selfish and he didn't want to admit his feeling to her, fearing that she wouldn't return the feelings. But with all that she was saying, there was no convincing her to stay, once she said she was going to do something she would stick by that. A heavy sigh interrupted his thoughts._

_"Fine. I'll go, only because I don't want to see your sorry ass on the street"_

_Juvia screamed in delight._

_"Really Gajeel? Juvia is so happy!" _

_A shuffle of noises and a big thump on the ground could only mean in Juvia's overwhelming happiness as she had lept onto Gajeel embracing him in a big hug, but he wouldn't have been all to ready for it and fell over from the new weight._

_Totomaru took this moment to detach himself from the door and walk away, far away. Making his way down the corridor Gajeel's voice boomed._

_"Dammit woman, get from me!"_

_He found himself laughing and turning around to the door, those two were always like that. Not too long afterwards the door swung open and revealed an ecstatic Juvia with her iron grip pulling Gajeel towards Jose's office. Gajeel had a look of sourness upon his face. He'll never forget those two, and with that he turned around and headed the opposite direction.  
_

Shaking his head of the memory and allowing himself to smile a little at the thought of Juvia. After those two had left Master Jose's office a strict law was put down. Not only had he lost to great pilots but they lost him to Makarov, the country's best military activist and all round good guy, always using his services to help those in need and help fight whatever war was at bay. Jose had implemented the law that those who betray him, get sentenced to death by his hand, and everyone who we meet must be killed or we get killed. It was quite risky but it was more of a trust thing,or he liked to look at it that way. Kill or be killed. Continuing his way towards a double door and knocking he was ordered to come in which he obeyed.

"Ah Totomaru back so soon?"

"Funny, Sol said that to me earlier"

"Did he? He is turning into a second me" Jose laughed at the thought of it.

"About the mission" Totomaru started.

No reply,so he continued.

"Before I came here and I was living with my family, they used to read me this story"

"How has this got anything to do with the mission?"

"I'm getting there. There was this island which was protected by a magical force, said to be sent from the heavens themselves. I would always asked if it was true, and my parent would simply reply, "I guess you'll have to find that out for yourself" and kiss me good night."

"Keep going"

"When I was out on the mission, I was flying over a certain part of the ocean and I felt a tingly feeling. It wasn't just subtle, it coursed through my body almost as if I was on fire. Which lead me to the thought of the book, I think what lies in that book, holds the key of finding that Island"

"Interesting theory, see if you can find that book and bring it to me"

"Very well sir" and with that Totomaru spun around and exited the room.

"A fairy tale coming true, who would've thought."

* * *

"Sir! Master Bob, Ichiya and the Tri-men have arrived" Juvia burst into the room

"Thank you Juvia, tell Bob to come right in and make Ichiya and the Tri-men feel at home" he calmly replied after getting the fright of his life.

"Very well Master" and she spun around and headed towards where he thought Master Bob must be.

Not soon after a rather large man gracefully made his way into the room. He was bald and somehow always managed to where pink somewhere.

"Ah Makarov dear, how long has it been since I last seen you"

"Too long my friend, please have a seat"

"Getting down to business, I hear you've lost a captain out at sea"

"Yes, our best one may I add. Jellal Fernades young fellow, although he has been missing for 2 days straight and I can only fear the worst"

"My thoughts go out to his family"

"He was abandoned when he was young, grew up on the streets and I came across him one day and took him in"

"Ah you have an overwhelming kindness, all must envy you"

"Envy me if they must I simply do what I think is the right thing to do"

"Wise and kind."

Makarov laughed.

"Aging as well I'm afraid"

"Aren't we all" and together they broke into laughter consciously sharing all the memories that they experienced.

"I also hear you are discussing a war against the Phantoms?" He piqued with interest.

"That was a matter I intended to consult you about this evening"

"Go on"

"I'm sure you of all people are sick of their escapades and looting all the aircraft's that we use to help those in need"

"Indeed I have. And you are planning to revolt against their actions?"

"Yes, and I'll need your help"

* * *

"Cana?"

A woman sitting cross-legged on the bars counter top, guzzling down another barrel of alcohol, stopped when she heard the polite voice echo throughout the hall. Immediately she plopped it down on the counter and looked around quizzically seeking the voice.

"Hm? I swear I just heard someone." After seeing no one she shrugged it off thinking that she drank too much and is hearing things.

"Cana! Down here"

Cana looked over the counter top and found a blur of blue. She mentally agreed with herself that she had drunk a little more than usual.

"Wendy?"

"Yes Cana"

After hearing her agree she jumped off the counter top and crouched down next to Wendy.

"Ah little pipsqueak, what brings you here?" She giggled patting her on the head

"Oh I was gonna ask you if you'd seen Erza around"

"Erza? Nope haven't seen her since this morning, go ask Lucy she may know"

"Ah thank you Cana" Spinning around on her heel and rushing over towards the door

"See you later kid!" She yelled back, resuming what she was doing earlier.

* * *

"Lucy! How is your book coming along?" a young blunette yelled out across the court yard.

A blonde sitting up against a tree with a book in hand and a pen in the other, looked up to see her friend approaching her.

"Ah Levy, it's coming along great, in fact I just finished a new chapter" she cheerfully informed her friend.

"Really? Already? Gosh you're flying through this"

She laughed. "It's taken at least a month to perfect"

"May I read it?"

"Sure! Just gimme a moment" she said whilst she was shuffling through the pages making sure they are in order, and handing them over after a third time checking.

"Yay! It'll be another great addition to your story that's for sure, I'll get right into it"

"Lucy~" A voice called out.

"Huh?" Both girls said in unison.

A small girl was fast approaching, hair swaying around as she ran.

"Oh hello Wendy" Levy said as she came to a halt in front of them, heaving in deep breaths.

"Ah-Lucy I've finally found you. Hello Levy"

"Me?"

"Yes Belladona sent me to find Erza, but I can't find her anywhere and I can't leave this area, Porlyusica is tutoring me this afternoon"

"I can go for you?"

"Oh that'll be great! Can you do that for me?"

"Sure no problem. She'll probably be out training" Lucy said standing up and dusting down her dress.

"Great while you do that I'll get straight into this chapter"

"And I'll have to get back to Porylusica"

"I'll catch up to you guys later then" Lucy said making her way towards the forest path.

"Bye!" The blunette duo waved her goodbye.

'Hmm' Lucy hummed as she walked down the spiraling footpath towards one of the clearings Erza liked to practice at. Seeing how see never liked using the same clearing twice in a row. Scaling up a log and jumping down, almost losing her balance.

"Woah! That was a close one" she said out loud to no one in particular.

After pushing a branch out of her way and stepping out into the clearing sunshine beaming against her hair making it appear gold.

"Hmm! I do love the warmth the sun provides" closing her eyes and stretching her arms in the air.

As soon as she finished she opened her eyes to see Erza and- A blue haired person with short hair

"Wait, who that?" she questioned herself, mentally going through a list of names who all had blue hair. Nope, none of them matched that description which could only mean a stranger. A shining light had distracted her from her thoughts, blocking its reflecting light and squinting.

'Hmm that kind of resembles a knife' she thought to herself.

"Wait! A knife!"

Wasting no time at all she started to bolt towards the stranger and stopped close to them, raising a leg and round house kicked them in in the side, yelling "Lucy kick" as she did so. Whoever they were let out an 'oof' and fell straight to the ground dropping the weapon. They didn't move once he had fell to the ground which could only mean that they were knocked unconscious.

"Lucy! What did you do that for?!" Erza yelled at her.

* * *

**That's all I'm uploading for now. Sincerest apologies for how long has it been? 4 weeks! Bad me. Anyway I'm alive and kicking and ready to update. Next chapter may be longer to make up for lost time and over the next few days I should be posting more chapters which sounds nice. Lately I've been dropping in a almost dead state as soon as I touch the softness of it all and school has been loading me up with homework. Excuses Excuses. **

**Anyway until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Makarov and Bob sat in the office discussing how they would go about taking them down.

"Makarov, should we involve the other organisations?" Bob asked

"It wouldn't hurt no, can you ask them for me?"

"It would be a pleasure to, oh can you imagine, it be like high school all over again"

"Yes it would" Makarov laughed.

"So Makarov, when I do that, will you be going to visit Jose?" Bob asked.

"Indeed I will"

"Bring two of your men, I couldn't stand the thought if something bad were to happen to you"

"I'll bring Gray and Elfman with me" Makarov stood up to leave. "I'll take them with me right now" exiting the office.

"Elfman and Gray!" Makarov called out in the office. Two heads perked up from their booths.

"You'll be coming with me to Phantom, we having matters to discuss"

After he said that, both men ran out of their booths to join Makarov's side.

* * *

"Lucy! What did you do that for!" Erza boomed, rising from her seated position.

"Oh Erza, are you ok? Are you hurt?" Lifting up her arms checking for any injury, completely ignoring Erza's question.

Erza was growing agitated by the second from the blonde repetitive actions, checking limbs for injury, and the fact that she completely swatted away her question as if it was some sort of insect.

"Lucy?" Grinding her name through her gritted teeth.

"Oh you must be traumatized! Come now, let's get you to-" she attempted to lead her friend to the local medic, Porylusica, but Erza stood strong not even budging under her efforts.

"Lucy, you have it all wrong!" She said firmly.

"How have I got it wrong? Whoever they were had a knife, and looked like they were going to harm you" she retorted crossing her arms across her chest to make a point.

"You're jumping to conclusions. He was showing me how to make a sandwich"

"Sandwich?"

"I would tell you what it is but he was in the middle of showing me" Erza simply replied gesturing at the man not far from the two of them.

"He? What is a he?" Lucy inquired, tilting her head to the side.

Just as Erza opened her mouth to answer a shuffle and moaning noises caused her to stop and look at what Jellal was doing.

"Ngh" Was all Jellal could manage, sitting up slowly and reaching for his head, exactly where Lucy had kicked him earlier. As soon as he touched his head, he hissed in pain, bringing his hand down to check if blood was drawn, no sign of it. He sighed in relief.

"Jellal is a he" Erza pointed towards the man accusingly.

Lucy looked over to where the woman was pointing.

Jellal had looked over to where the women were standing, taking note that there was someone new.

"Ugh my head hurts" Jellal whined to himself.

"Jellal, this is Lucy. Lucy this is Jellal. He crashed his plane here a few days ago, and we were having food together, something Jellal called a picnic, before you appeared and kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious" Erza stated.

Lucy smiled sheepishly whilst rubbing the back of her head and looking away from Erza. Erza sighed at the girls actions and uncrossed her arms. She headed over to where Jellal was still sitting and extended her arm to help the man up. Jellal had gladly accepted her offer and pulled himself up, dusting off his clothes of any dirt that may have stuck to him.

"Many thanks" Jellal smiled and Erza smiled warmly in return.

Lucy looked at the two interacting and smiled to herself. Lucy had gasped drawing attention to herself.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Erza inquired.

"I just remembered that Belldona had wished to see you!"

"Oh my! I had better go then!" Erza yelled taking off leaving the two completely bewildered by her actions.

The two stood their in an uncomfortable silence, the birds sang in the distance. Lucy glanced over to the person next to her, taking in his main features. Those being his hair, the strange mark on his face and what he was wearing. She hadn't seen those type of clothes before. Jellal could feel as though someone was watching him, sighing he looked over to the girl who stood next to him, her eyebrows knitted together. He decided to break the silence.

"So uh...Lucy" he started scratching the back of his neck

"Hmm"

"Who is this Belldona?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I would like to know where I am and how to get off this island"

"She is the Lady of this island, and thats easy, we are on Tenrou Island"

"Tenrou Island?"

Lucy nodded in agreement before walking away.

"Wait where are you going?!"

"Back to the courtyard, this will be a great experience to add to my book"

"Book? Are you a writer?"

"Amateur writer, I write as a hobby"

"Could you take me to Belldona"

"No, I do not trust you enough for you to be in the presence of our Lady." And with that she disappeared into the forests dense.

Sighing in defeat before falling back onto the grass, hands behind his head.

"How am I going to get out of this situation"

* * *

Charging through the courtyard, Erza stormed the building where she knew her mother would be. Unfortunately when she kicked open the doors to the throne room she was greeted by the Islands healer.

"Oh Porlyusica, do you know where Belldona is?"

"Library"

"Oh, thank you" and she turned to go to the library.

"Before you go, Erza" Porlyusica spoke up. "Be cafeful when you are out training, there is an outsider, we do not know of their intentions"

Erza faced her. 'An outsider? Does she mean Jellal? No it couldn't be ' Shaking her thoughts out of her head. "An outsider?"

"Indeed, stay away from him, if you do find him, bring him in so he doesn't harm the others"

"What does he look like?"

"I haven't seen him myself, but according to Belldona he has a very distinct tattoo on his face"

Porlyusica saw a flash of recognition flash across Erza's eyes, before she quickly thanked her and left the room to go find her mother. Once the days slowly creaked closed she walked over to the window.

"What have you gotten yourself into Erza?" Porlyusica thought aloud, looking down onto the courtyard from the window.

Erza wandered the halls until she reached the library. She pulled both doors simultaneously open, releasing a small draft that whipped through her red locks. She scanned the room and saw her mother by a desk with a light that seemed to fill the dimly lit room.

"Mother?"

Belldona turned around slowly to see her daughter by the doors. Smiling she called her over.

"What is it you called me for?" Erza inquired.

"You are coming of age my dear, eighteen years have past since you born into this world and I have aged somewhat rapidly"

"What are you saying?"

"Erza I'm retiring as ruler of this land, in a few days time it will be guaranteed, from there you will prove yourself worthy of this position"

Erza was taken back by this, but shook the shock out of her system.

"I understand" was all she could think of saying in this situation.

"Good, your test will commence one week from now, please be prepared for anything"

"Yes mother"

* * *

Totomaru walked briskly up the hallway until he came to a familiar double door. After making his presence known by knocking on the wood, he entered.

Master Jose was by the window, light seeping through the windows shining on his back, making him seem more frightening.

"Sir, we have made the preparations you asked for"

Master Jose returned to his seat intertwining his fingers together and resting his chin on them.

"Good, commence the plan one week from now"

"Very well sir"

"You may leave"

When he heard the click of the door he grinned to himself. He started to think of all the possibilities this island would provide. Secret base he liked the most.

"If this island had hid itself from the rest of the world, that means it would be a brilliant place to secretly run this _business" _He started to cackle more to his idea than to anything else. However a resounding firm knock at the door, which seemed quick desperate,drew his attention away from his thoughts, thus stopped laughing.

"Who is it?" He growled.

"S-sir, Makarov is here"

"Ah my dear friend Makarov" he said with a sly grin upon his features. "Send him in right away"

"Y-yes sir"

Not soon after the messenger had arrived at his door and left. Makarov burst through the door with two men behind him.

"Ah Makarov, long time no see wouldn't you agree? I see you still have your troops by your side as always" he gestured towards a man with black short hair and a bulky white haired man beside him.

"I'm not here on friendly terms, Jose" Makarov stated firmly.

"Oh? Enlighten me why you make your appearance here today"

"Your fleet of men are making more appearances around the Pacific area. What are you up to?"

"Oh you know this and that. Why would little old Makarov like to know?"

Makarov balled his fists together tightly causing his knuckles to grow white.

"Your troops fired down one of mine in that area and the other has gone missing" he stated firmly.

"Oh no, I'm terribly sorry for your loss, but you of all people should know that people are demanding parts for themselves" He grinned mischievously at his rather sarcastic tone towards the elder.

"The government forbids any conflict two organisations, however we will be taking action and watching you very closing, Jose"

"I take it that no matter what, a conflict will occur, let the best win" His smirk growing.

And with that Makarov, Gray and Elfman took their leave.

"The best will be me" Jose laughed to himself.

"We will win" Makarov said walking down the corridors, ignoring all the looks from the people who worked here.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I write for pleasure reading, credit to Hiro Mashima.**

**And I'm cutting it off there. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this rather shorter chapter, I'm sorry! I truly didn't know what else to add. Tell tell me if you enjoyed it, send a review my way, it helps get me motivated. Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Six days had passed since he last saw Erza. A week and a say since he last saw his friends at HQ. Truth is, he was bored. Erza served as someone who would make the day go by quicker. It wasn't that he didn't like the girl, but the following day after she took off to go see the 'Lady of the Island' he was gonna see if she would take him to her. However since she fell of the radar, he has been waiting and waiting for her return. He was growing ever so impatient, so impatient that he decided that as soon as he wakes up tomorrow he is gonna follow that path the same one she rushed down a few days ago. Sighing he looked up towards the stars that shone brightly above him. When he was back at HQ he would go up to the roof and search for the stars, however being in a city it was difficult to see them, and thus he would give up searching for them night after night. But here on this island they twinkled and danced around the moon. It was a beautiful sight. In all honestly he was content with staying here under the dark blanket of the sky, the moon providing light. The serenity was just plain and peaceful. He wondered if Simon was watching down on him from the heavens above. He weakly smiled at all the memories that seemed to play in his mind. Going to the bar and just laughing at his friends antics. Gray and Natsu had always something to lock heads about, whether it was about which tv show was the best or something along those lines. He laughed at the memory of them two completely destroying the bar in their wake. He remembered that he and Simon would always place bets on who would swing the first punch or bring up something the other would totally disagree on. Those poor bartenders that grew used to their antics. Makarov would always have to pay the price by paying for the damages, later he would scold them. He wondered if they found Simon yet. Maybe they've given up on the search for him. He crossed that thought off his mind. HQ were notorious when they put their mind on something. His eyes had started to drift slowing closed. Before he could think of another memory or thought he had fallen asleep.

The morning light shone brightly on his face. He rubbed his eyes, removing the sand that had formed in the corner of his eyes. He sat up and strectched his limbs. A strange buzzing sound had forced his gaze towards the sky. He saw nothing and he didn't recognize the sound. Ignoring it was got up and patting himself down. He was growing real tired of sleeping on the ground. Today was the day he would go off to find Erza and hopefully get help to go back to HQ. Making his way down the grassless path he found himself at a crossroads. Looking back and forth he decided to go right. Heading down that path he found himself at a log which reached across to the other side, below was a rapidly following river. Steadying himself on the log he balanced his way across. Once he decided it was safe he jumped off. Continuing along he found him self at the pool of water, where he met Erza. Glancing around to try and see if another path was around, which there was none. He turned around to go back to the cross roads. Safely again making his way across the log and jumping down from it, he made his way to the crossroads and turned left this time. As soon as he made it to abroad wooden bridge he knew he was on the right track this time. Making his way down that path he had come across a few huts here and there. Made of wood, and roofs thatched with long broad leaves. A few metres in front of him were two girls giggling to themselves. They were wearing white tunics that were held up by a tie on the shoulder. One had purple hair and red glasses whilst the other had brown locks. He recognised the brunette one from the waterfall, although she was walking in a rather drunken state.

"Hurry up Cana! We are gonna be late to the ceremony" the purple one yelled taking the brunettes wrist in her hand and dragging her off in a northerly direction.

"Geez no need to rush we'll still be able to see Erza"

"I know but I would like to be at front were she can see her friends" said over her shoulder.

Jellal had taken shelter behind one of the huts, making sure he was hidden from their view.

"Ceremony? Erza? Hmm"

He had followed the two girls hiding from the line of view. What else was he supposed to do? He thought he would find Erza amongst the crowd pull her to the side, ask her to help him talk to Belldona and get back to the mainland, back to his life at HQ. They had ventured to a place where a cluster of women all stood around a rather magneficent building in front of them. Not being able to see over all the women he decide to climb the nearest true for a better look. Jellal couldnt help himself but gawk at the building. It was one that seemed to come straight out of a fairy tale. Snapping out of it when a woman with stunning bright red locks, had exited the building. He noted how similar she looked to Erza. Her hair was slung up in an elegant manner, two bangs framing her face. He took a guess judging by her over all appearance that she was the Queen.

"Goodmorning my sisters, this fine morning we are gathered here to announce, my retirement" she started.

A few gasps had resounded amongst the crowd.

"Now now, settle down. It brings me great pleasure that I have a daughter who will be leading and protecting us into our future"

The crowd had begun to cheer and clap in acclamation.

"Erza please come out"

Jellal piqued with interest from his spot. "Erza?" Was all he could manage to speak.

Not soon after Erza had come out of the building, her hair much like her mothers, she wore a black top and a navy blue skirt, sticking out like a sore thumb amongst the others who all wore tunics. Piecing it all together, Jellal had realized that Belldona must be her mother. But how? Since there were only women on the island. He didn't dwell too much on that question. He would ask about it later. A small girl had also exited the building, only she was carrying a chestplate and sword in her small arms.

"Thank you Wendy" Belldona said, grabbing the items.

"Erza, wear this chest-plate with pride and honour" Belldona said placing the armour upon her shoulders.

"And with this sword you carry our name. Protect your sisters with it"

"I swear to honour and protect my sisters" Erza announced facing the crowd, raising the sword in the air.

The crowd had went wild with applause. Some girls at the front cheering harder than the rest. He had recognized the purple haired girl along with the brunette and Lucy. he had to admit Erza looked pretty darn intimidating. that familiar buzzing sound that he heard earlier was heard once again. Although this time, it was louder and more ear piercing. Covering his ears with his hands he looked down to the group below him, they too were also covering covering their ears, some had even kneeled down to the ground. The screeching noise had stopped, however the silence was killed by the following cracking noise. Jellal looked back to the sky, what he saw was the sky cracking. The rather small crack continued to grow. The cracks spreading from around the horizon until they all met at the centre. not a few seconds later, it shatteredinto millions of tiny pieces, showering down. Gasps and screams were heard from the group of women. A pink haired woman who shown signs if ageing ran out of the building.

"Belldona! What in Mavis' name is going on?"

"I-I don't understand. The barrier has fallen!" Belldona responded

"How?!" Erza cut in.

Just as she said that, winds interrupted her, almost knocking her off her feet. Jellal had to stable himself on the tree branch. He looked towards the sky to familiar shapes hovering down from the sky.

"No way!" He yelled.

Despite yelling no one could hear him. Engines roared as they descended from the sky. Metal birds had landed a few feet in front of the gathering, they all had their arms up in attempt to see what was happening. Jellal could only watch in bewilderment at the scene in front of him, he quickly snapped out of it and exchanged in for a scowl.

"Why are _they_ here?" _  
_

A man in a purple suit and top hat had come out of the plane in front of the rest. There were at least seven of them all together. The hat had covered up most of his facial features giving him an eerie vibe

"Who are you and why are you here?" Erza boomed.

"My, my how hostile indeed. Demanding such a request without even telling us who you fine ladies are" he retorted.

Erza's features turned into something similar to that of a very furious demon. However the man in front of them was unaffected by this.

"You do not frighten me with such a face. rather it amuses me that you dare go against me, Jose Porla" He said lifting his head which revealed his sinister smile.

"My business here is to simply set up a new base, you see, back where I came from we were bothered with pests who kept ruining our plans. But ever since we shot down a few of those pests we were gifted with finding this island. So be a good girl and try not to get in our way"

"We will not hand over our sacred land, we will fight against it" Erza yelled at them.

Before anyone could act, Erza with her sword in hand and raised into a attack stance had charged forward, towards Jose, belting out her battle cry. Before she had reached him and swing her sword, Jose had reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a hand gun and raised it towards her, shooting at her feet. Erza had skidded to a stop, surprised at the weapon, she had stopped within arms reach between he and her. He then raised the gun to her forehead.

"Tsk tsk, you're quite the trouble maker"

Sweat dripped down her forehead.

"I will always fight when my friends are in danger" she said defiantly.

Jose snapped his thumb and middle finger together of his free hand.

"Lock and tie them up"

Men and women, who all wore uniforms of purple, had all charged forward, ropes in hand. A few rushed towards Erza to tie her up, despite her struggles.

"Everybody! Run for shelter!" Belldona yelled.

The women had all began to run towards a path that lead into the forest. However despite their efforts to escape, some were still caught.

Cana, Erza, Levy, Lucy, and Wendy were the only ones who were caught.

"Sir what do we do with the captee's" A man said.

"Lock them up in that building, get a few men to guard them at all times you hear?" Jose said, pointing in front of him

"Yes sir!" Saluting back to him before gathering them up and shoving them towards the building.

"Ah, Totomaru can you smell that, finally free from the pests back home" Jose said.

"I most definitely can feel the freedom sir" Totomaru said walking beside him up the stairs of the building in front of them, followed by Aria and Sol.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tails' characters, credit to Hiro Mashima.**

**Well that turned out to be more action packed then I had originally thought. And I updated sooner than anticipated, yay! Tell me your thoughts about the chapter in the review box below. Thanks for reading.**

**As always,**

**Until next time! **


End file.
